User talk:Slimebeast
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Faces in the Trees page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:05, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Exsuce me I read your story Attract mode and I have to say... It was really good the ending part was the best as a sign that a jerk deserves a fate that can be like death and I'm interested in 2 and 3 so I'm going to read what I beleive has become a new favorite of mine to read. Lightfang007 (talk) 16:17, May 29, 2013 (UTC)Lightfang007 :Hi! Glad you liked Attract Mode. The second and third ones are a bit different, mostly because I didn't want to milk the arcade cabinet for more material. I think the end of part 1 was enough for that. :) Thanks for reading my weird stuff! Slimebeast (talk) 05:18, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Other pastas related to Abandoned By Disney? Hey, I'm a huge fan of your Abandoned By Disney story (honestly think its the best creepypasta), and have recently discovered the prequel, A Few Suggestions, and I was wondering if there are other stories linked to the ABD story, or if you might make a sequel. Jagovruni9 (talk) 01:07, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Jagovruni9 :Hi, nothing more related to Abandoned by Disney. I'm not planning anything else, but of course some day another idea might strike. I dunno. Glad you dug the stories! Slimebeast (talk) 05:18, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Hello, I have two questions about your "Abandoned By Disney" and "Room Zero" story; first, are there really actual Dark Zones places as mentioned in the sequel and second, is there going to be a prequel explaining what this particular entity is and how exactly it came to haunt Disney World sites?User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 02:17, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Slimebeast, I am a huge fan! http://tinyurl.com/7udk96n - CrashingCymbal Talk Page 16:48, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Hello, hello! Slimebeast (talk) 05:33, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :Haha, I especially love Lost Episodes, ABD and Don't Pet the Dog. Keep up the good work! :D - CrashingCymbal Talk Page 08:43, July 27, 2013 (UTC) : Hi I FREAKING LOVE YOUR PASTAS! --Multithelord (talk) 18:35, September 11, 2013 (UTC) I like a lot of your pastas, Especially "Abandoned by Disney" and "Lost Tapes". VoodooTeddyBear (talk) 18:12, September 27, 2013 (UTC)VoodooTeddyBear Bluud.com redirects to a malicious site. Hey this is kind of urgent. Bluud.com now redirects to a third party site called roulettebotplus.com. roulettebotplus.com gives you two trojans when you go on it. Sadly I got redirected to it and had to use Malwarebytes to get rid of the trojans. The two trojans are called PUP.Bundle.Installer.OI and HackTool.Wpakill. I just thought I'd let you know about it. PS: I haven't visited refersales.com so I'm not sure if it has been affected. MalevolentArchaeologicalBeing (talk) 16:47, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I had Bluud.com listed on a domain sale site from some months back. Someone purchased it and paid up front so it was sold before I could give a yay or nay on the sale. All we can do is report this guy to his web host and/or domain provider. Slimebeast (talk) 22:42, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I love your pasta and all that are made to you :D RedRider991 (talk) 15:19, October 21, 2013 (UTC)RedRider991 i give the Disney seres 1000/1000 Dnighthawk (talk) 01:04, November 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: License Crud — Done. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:53, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I really like your story Room Zero, it's well detailed with a twists all in the story. Keep up the awesome work! :::::::::::::::::: Malphas I am a huge fan of your work amazing works you've made. ProfCreepyPasta (talk) 19:55, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Prof. I have to say, whenever I find a good creepypasta, I always see "Credited to SlimeBeast" Good work! :D Your approbation Hi there, I'm new here and I'd like to make some translations. Would you mind if I translated your "Abandoned by Disney" story? This is one of my fav. Thanks, Haveyouseenmychips (talk) 19:57, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Haveyouseenmychips :Sure! Anyone can do anything they like with my stories as long as it's kept free. :) Slimebeast (talk) 20:08, December 25, 2013 (UTC) : : Thanks a lot, I'm working on it. If you need some of your other works translated, feel free to ask! Haveyouseenmychips (talk) 21:28, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Haveyouseenmychips Hello I was reading your story I HATE YOU and its very bad, was it supposed to be because I get that vibe Tenthen (talk) 00:19, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, it's a spoof/reference/homage to all the wonky game pastas out there. :) Slimebeast (talk) 01:04, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Not to be too picky... Hey Slimebeast, I've just started reading some of your work and I have to say I really enjoy it! That being said, I couldn't help but notice in your story Attract Mode you refrence the game Chiller. I Just wanted you to know that most all arcade owners refused to buy that cabnet when it came out in the US, so a child probably would not have seen it. I did love the story though! I can just get a little picky about details. Thanks for all the great reads! Winged Dove (talk) 05:44, January 17, 2014 (UTC) idea I decided to try and think of a better solution to the whole "NC=incompatible license" issue since just deleting everything that doesn't comply to the wiki's BY-SA license is a fucking stupid idea. You said you wanted your works to be under the NC license, which is understandable, but is apparently "incompatible" with the wiki's current (mandatory) CC license. So I was thinking of changing the license tag on to a disclaimer saying "Do not use this work for commercial purposes without the author's expressed permission", or something along those lines. Sure, that was already implied with Category:Slimebeast and the Site Rules page stating that all your stories are hosted here with permission, but some people seem to be seeing this issue in terms of black of white. If you're not okay with this, that's fine too. This would just be the easiest way to get your stories undeleted without conflict. Please respond. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:27, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :The easiest way of getting them restored is to add a voucher to their website that states that Creepypasta Wiki is allowed to use their works in anyway that constitutes as Fair Use. This way it is verifiable and acts as a license exception. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 23:35, February 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: PM Hey, sorry I didn't respond to your PM, I was afk. Yeah, Lil' Miss Rarity re-enabled those godawful message walls right after I left the above message. You can still leave me a message here if you'd like. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:18, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Appology I'd like to say that I am sorry for the whole content debacle I caused the other day. I'd like to state that it wasn't intentionally targeted at you even though it really looked like it was. I feel that I could have handled the whole situation better and have talked with you first before jumping to any sort of action. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 14:02, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :No problem. There are still stories of mine on here, though. Search "Slimebeast" etc. -- Slimebeast (talk) 18:59, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :: Still cleaning things up, will get to them as soon as possible though. Real sorry they had to go, some of the best works on here. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 20:07, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Stories Since this wiki seems to be a permanent fixture in Slimebeast-related google search results, I was thinking of turning into an information template like , but less obtrusive and with slightly more content. It would look something this: ' is a story written by Slimebeast. description/plot summary here. The Pasta Due to licensing issues, this story can no longer be hosted on this wiki. You can read it on Slimebeast's personal website 'here. Category:Slimebeast I'd have to set aside to do this first, given the sheer number of stories. What do you think? (Btw, and this would be used on the article pages themselves since I just realized that " " thing looks really terrible.) LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:29, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi,XxMinerLeviXx (talk) 14:38, July 19, 2014 (UTC) XxMinerLeviXx Interview Hello, sir. Since you have a rather vast array of well-known content on here, I'd like for you to be my first author for this, assuming you're game for it. It goes without saying that you have many fans around here and around the world (I'm also a fan of your work), and I think a little sit-down with you would delight a lot of our readers and fellow authors. If you're interested, please leave a message on my talk page and we can arrange a time to meet in the Spinpasta chat (doing the interview in pm, of course). It won't be long, and I will have a pre-arranged outline I'm following. Of course, some ad-libbing through it would be fine too! Whatever you're comfortable with :) Anyway, I look forward to your reply. Thanks for your time! Mystreve (talk) 12:31, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey Smilebeast. I'm just here to say is there any stories your working on?. Cause if you do. I've be willing to read it. Wow your stories are amazing, keep it up!AJ0905095 (talk) 08:38, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello Slimebeast, I find your stories to be very well written and quite effectively chilling through and through. Even your inclusion of some of the more sillier elements of horror in your works is a major up, which really adds to the unique flavour of your tales. I would like to extend a big thank you for all that you've done for the CP community and it's fans around the web. Quick question before I go: What secrets do you think Universal Studios has behind his walls? Best regards, MeibukanMaster (talk) 14:59, April 9, 2015 (UTC)MeibukanMaster Corruptus Hey, thought I'd let you know I've just added Corruptus to the wiki - great conclusion to the series, by the way. Anyway, if you're unhappy with it being here, just let me (or any of ) know and we'll be happy to remove it for you. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:04, April 28, 2015 (UTC) He's not active on the wiki anymore is he? I only ask cuz I saw he must've edited his profile recently since corruptus is already there. Coroptmeh (talk) 16:00, May 14, 2015 (UTC)